


I Don't Dance

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reconciliation, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean Ambrose thought he'd be a single man forever. Spouses and family weregreatfor some people but they were most definitely not his thing.At least that's what he had always thought.Then, he met Seth and had been swept off his feet.





	I Don't Dance

_I Don't Dance_

Dean Ambrose thought he'd be a single man forever. Spouses and family were _great_ for some people but they were most definitely not his thing.

At least that's what he had always thought.

Then, he met Seth and had been swept off his feet.

They've been on again, off again for years. They're on again now with the hope that this time, they'll get it right. 

"Come on, Dean!" Seth chides, leaning over the top rope. "We agreed we needed to come up with a two person finisher or figure out something that will get them pumped!" 

Dean sighs. These two person wrestling moves have never worked out well for him. The closest he ever came to a two person move was the double powerbomb and he was okay with that because it was basically _easy_. He's willing to go as far as saying he _hates_ these kind of moves. 

Yet, here he is, getting ready to do this only because _Seth wanted to._

Talk about bizarre.

"Sorry, sorry," Dean mutters, slipping into the ring from under the bottom rope. "Just thinking." 

"Should I be worried?" Seth asks, his tone serious but his eyes shining with laughter. 

"Up to you," Dean retorts with a casual shrug.

It's always been a game of Poker with them. They _never_ wanted to share too much about their feelings and thoughts with the other, preferring to share with each other when the moment was right. By doing this, it meant that nothing could ever be used against them willingly.

At least, that's how _they_ figured it.

"Any thoughts?" Seth asks, his hand resting on his hip. "Anything?" 

"This is _your_ idea," Dean says, stretching. "I've never been fond of moves like this." 

_That should say everything._ Dean thinks, half listening. He's stretching out while pretending to understand what Seth is rambling about. 

"Can we not have just have you throw them into me so I can hit them with Dirty Deeds?" Dean asks. "Something _easy_ that doesn't require a whole ton of thought?" 

This launches Seth into a whole new explanation-slash-rant that Dean has to pretend to listen to. He hears words like _predictable_ and _something extra special_. Dean nods, trying to make Seth think he was listening. 

"Okay, this is clearly a bad idea." Seth throws his arms up in a fit of frustration. "The one time I ask you to focus and..." 

"Hush." Moving towards Seth, Dean holds up a single finger up to his lips. "You knew I didn't like combo moves when I agreed to this 'practice session'. So I say..." His hands circle Seth's waist as he drags Seth closer. "Please don't lecture me." He pecks Seth on the lips, dragging him closer as he does. 

"I absolutely _love_ that you think your kisses are enough to keep you out of trouble." Seth returns the kiss. "Did I ever mention that I know _why_ you do this stuff?" 

"What stuff?" Dean feigns ignorance. He _thinks_ he knows what Seth is talking about but he wants to be sure before he says anything more. 

"All the shit I make you do because I can," Seth laughs, his eyes lighting up. "Cultural movie night, craft beer tastings, etc, so on and so forth." He mirrors Dean's hold on him. "I know why you do it." 

"So why do I do it?" Dean asks, his grin wide and cheeky. "Please enlighten me." 

"I'd like to say- well, why don't you tell me?" Seth kisses Dean's neck, his hands traveling down to his hips. 

"I do it because I love you," he admits. "I would go _anywhere_ for you. I would do _anything_ for you." Dean stares up at the ceiling, allowing Seth to run his lips down his throat. "I don't dance but here I am." 

Seth shoves him so he is resting at arm's length. He's trying to _look_ serious but can't hide the peals of laughter sweeping over him. 

"Did you just quote a country song at me?" he asks, twisting Dean towards him. Dean ends up standing with his back to Seth as Seth slings one hand low around his waist. "You actually just quoted country at me." 

"Maybe I did," Dean twists his head, allowing Seth to nip his neck. "However, if you know it's a country song, then you know that it's about a guy admitting that no one ever thought he'd settle down but he is and doing shit because he loves her or should I say- _him_." 

"Think we have a chance of getting it right this time?" Seth asks, his voice now carrying a slightly sad twinge. 

"I certainly hope so." Dean feels himself growing sad and wistful. "The more we do this, the more I'm convinced you're my person." 

"I kind of agree," Seth admits, staring into Dean's eyes. As he leans in, he kisses Dean. "Let's get it right this time." 

"Agreed." Dean returns the kiss.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lee Brice's song 'I Don't Dance'


End file.
